One Week
by Michi-tan
Summary: "I just want them to go away. Pretend to be my girlfriend for a week and I'll do whatever you want during then." "Whatever I want?" "Anything!" "Alright, then."  HIATUS
1. Friday

"...And so, if you want all that and more, elect me for student body president. I'll make sure it happens." Itachi smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. Several girls swooned at the sight of it. As he stepped down from the podium, it was like a signal was given, and the auditorium erupted into applause. He waved to the crowd and walked off the stage, disappearing behind ruby red curtains. The smile immediately dissolved into a scowl. 'Here she comes in three, two...'

"Itachi-kun!" A blond, full-breasted girl latched onto his neck, squealing about how great he was. 'Right, and you'll go back to cheating on me as soon as soon as I'm gone' he thought, kissing her cheek and thanking her. Of course, he fully understood why she did. He was a cover. If anyone found out the cheerleading squad leader was a lesbian, her reputation was done for. Everybody in school would be on her like sharks on blood. It would be the same way if anyone found out his dirty little secret.

Such was the way of life in Kishi High School. People loved to put down the different and they would do it mercilessly. There was no compassion for those who couldn't keep the status qou. And being homosexual was only the half of it.

His 'girlfriend' waved goodbye, saying she had to go to practice. 'That was quick. She must be meeting her' he told himself, wandering out of the auditorium. Everyone had left campus as soon as his speech was done, eager to leave after a long day of school. Itachi spotted a group of stragglers, freshmen by the looks of the confused faces as they pointed and scratched their heads. The raven dutifully jogged over and offered to lead them to the parking lot.

"How are you guys settling in?" he asked them, walking in the middle of the group. The two girls were dazzled by his looks, so their guy companion answered for them.

"It's all right, but..." He shifted his backpack. "I didn't think the whole clique thing was for real. I'm already being pressured into one."

Itachi shook his head; he did not belong to a specific clique. He was a Floater. "Cliques are unfortunate. My advice, join a sport. It basically exempts you from them."

They briefly spoke about his election speech before parting ways. 'Three more votes' he thought absently. He already knew he was a shoe-in. Between him and the Euclidian he was running against, there really was no competition. Itachi was simply more popular.

He took the long way to the art workshop where he left his books. This meant crossing the football field and locker room. Itachi reached up to re-band his ponytail. Right as he was tightening the loop, the band snapped. He swore as thick black locks spilled from their captivity. He picked up the pace, not wanting anyone to see his hair down. People usually mistook him for a girl like this, and he did not want to be tempted if a guy decided to hit on him.

He was halfway across the crisp green grass when it hit him. One moment, he was just minding his own business. The next, he was hit with 160 pounds of blue.

"Ow, ow, ow," the person moaned. He quickly realized, though, that he was on top of someone. "Oh, Bob. Hey, chick, you okay?"

Itachi was in too much pain to correct him. He accepted the hand given to him, grunting as he was quickly hefted to his feet. 'That shade of blue is beautiful' he thought, brushing himself off. The raven froze when he realized there was only one person that he knows of with that strangely colored skin.

Kisame was captain of the football team, a senior, and probably the most popular student next to Itachi. The rumor that had gone around was that Kisame had dyed his skin blue when he was eleven and living in Hawaii. The person in question hadn't denied it when the gossip first started, so that was what stuck. Many a person thought he was daring for doing something like that and so became popular.

It was for that reason that Itachi didn't like Kisame very much. The jock was only high in the social pyramid for his appearance, while Itachi had to work for his position. It certainly did help being hot, but Itachi was modest and would never admit that being pretty had given him a huge leg up. 'And I do suppose that Kisame is…nice-looking' the raven thought, blushing lightly.

"Hell-oooo? Oh, Bob, I made you deaf!" The blue boy started panicking, bringing Itachi out of his reverie.

"I'm not deaf, fool!" Itachi said, annoyed. He was starting to walk away to go home and forget this happened, but was stopped. The socialite glared at the hand gripping his forearm. "Let go of me, now."

Kisame glanced behind him, fear visible in his eyes. "Will you stay here for a second?"

Itachi yanked his arm back, crossing it with his other one over his chest. "Why should I? Give me one good reason."

"I've got some girls chasing after me," the jock explained uncomfortably, "And I don't really, uh, _like_ girls."

The raven blinked, arms dropping in surprise. The top-of-the-social-ladder, blue skinned football captain is…gay? How had he managed to keep _that_ a secret? Then again, it wasn't too hard. Date the hot, blond chick with huge breasts and you're good to go. After all, Itachi would know.

"I just want them to go away. Pretend to be my girlfriend for a week and I'll do whatever you want during then."

'He doesn't know who I am' Itachi thought, incredulous. Squeals of joy were heard and he whipped his head towards the locker rooms. Three girls appeared around the corner. They were part of the only all-girl, all-grade tolerant clique, Fangirlies. The Uchiha despised them. On Mondays and Friday afternoons, he was the object of their attentions. They even followed him home.

Itachi peered at the desperate Kisame. "Whatever I want?"

"Anything!" he pleaded, casting terrified glances at the Fangirlies. They had spotted him now and were rapidly approaching the two.

"Alright, then." Itachi got up on his tip-toes to kiss Kisame's cheek. His face flushed a darker blue. 'Interesting' the raven thought. He clutched the captain's thick arm, watching them with what he hoped were raging eyes. The girls, a pinkette and two blondes, seemed hesitant when they looked at Kisame's 'girlfriend'. One of the blond was suspiciously masculine and looked as if she wanted to be somewhere else. 'Today's Friday, so…perhaps one of my fangirls wanting to catch up with me?'

"Who's she, Hoshigaki?" the pinkette asked, peering at the raven. She was definitely one of the girls who followed him home. He even caught her taking pictures of him while he was showering. Blackout curtains went up the next day.

"I'm his girlfriend, pinky," Itachi drawled in a high-pitched voice. He blinked once; where the hell had that come from?

The busty blond put her hands on her hips. "You never told us you had a girlfriend, Hoshigaki."

"Well, er…" Kisame mumbled, "I wanted to keep her a secret, so you guys wouldn't…"

The masculine girl spoke up. "We understand. We won't tell a soul, right girls?"

They grudgingly agreed and went off towards the art department, seeing that they couldn't go fangirl with the girlfriend around. The suspicious blond looked back a winked, as if saying, 'I know your secret'. Itachi whipped out his cellphone and called somebody. "They're coming," he said shortly and hung up. His heart was beating a mile a minute. How could someone find out so easily? Then again, maybe it was just her. Kisame was still clueless.

They were silent for a few moments. Itachi completely forgot about his books and all he wanted to do was go home. He hugged himself, wondering what he got himself into. Abruptly, he hurried off the football field and off campus.

As he was walking home, shivering in the autumn chill, a beat up pick-up pulled up beside him. The window rolled down to reveal Kisame, smiling a shark-tooth smile.

"Need a ride?" he asked, driving alongside Itachi.

"This whole relationship deal is strictly during school," Itachi said coldly.

Kisame smirked. "Well, what about out and about? Won't people think it's weird if they don't see us in public?"

The raven sighed. The whole deal would kind of include that. Yanking open the door, he hopped in and sulked. He didn't have his book, so his father would be mad. He just agreed on a deal lasting until the end of school that could potentially ruin his life. How could this get any worse?

"Do you mind if I stay over at your house for the weekend?" Itachi asked him. He didn't really feel like going home and facing his father's accusing looks.

The football captain blushed. "You know our deal doesn't lead over into our private life, right?"

"Relax," Itachi soothed, "You have no interest in me and I have no interest in you. My parents are out tonight and I forgot my key."

Two lies.

"Well, I suppose…My parents have gone on to a funeral in Hawaii, so it will just be you and me…" He was clearly uncomfortable. The Uchiha watched him as he whipped out his cellphone again.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, I'll be staying at someone else's house tonight. Make sure you inform Mother."

"Who is it? Did you finally come ou—"

He interrupted his little brother. "I'll pick up clothes tomorrow—"

"Tell him to bring them to the theater in town," Kisame broke in, "We'll have our first 'date'."

"Bring them to the theater, then." He told him the time and hung up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night, Itachi crept to Kisame's room. He had put his partner in crime in his parents room. The big lug still hadn't found out who he was and hadn't asked either. The overly large pajamas that his new 'boyfriend' had lent him did not hinder him as he tip-toed through the halls. The raven, stealthy in the dark, opened the door and looked at the sleeping figure. He didn't snore, which he thought was peculiar. Not that he minded.

"What have you gotten me into?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_This is my first yaoi. Updates will be slow, due to the fact that I'm entering high soon. Thanks for reading and a bigger thank you if you review. _

_~Michi_


	2. Please Proceed

Do not review this chapter! Express your utmost disappoint in me via PMs!

Yeah, I'm sorry for no updates. I have a full chapter waiting. And guess what! It's on my broken laptop 8D I'm waiting for my grandpa to get everything off of it, but he's currently occupied with his own work computer (WTF, I ASKED FIRST!)

So yeah. It was an awesome chapter, too. I can't actually remember what went on in it, but I know it was good 8D

Sorry!

~Michi


	3. Saturday

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi woke up to the smell of frying eggs. His stomach rumbled loudly, demanding some of the food. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Kisame bent over the stove, minding a pan of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Itachi watched him, marveling at the blue man. 'A jock can cook?' he thought. 'What is the world coming to?'

"So," Kisame said, flipping a flapjack, "I never did catch your name."

The raven was prepared. "Ikamono."

"Liar!" the football captain cackled. Itachi jumped, startled by outburst. His palms started to sweat.

"What?" he breathed.

"That's what it means, right?" Kisame asked, giving him a look. He started breathing again and nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. I was, uh, supposed to be a boy. My mom thought it was appropriate." Itachi shook his head at the funny feeling in his stomach. He was a politician at heart; he lied on a regular basis. Why was he so uncomfortable lying to a guy he had never spoken to before?

They ate their meals, asking each other short questions every once in a while.

"How long do you want to stay?" Kisame asked, munching on his bacon.

"Just the weekend, if that's alright…" He blushed, imagining the next two days with the blue boy. Could he keep him from learning all his secrets?

* * *

><p>The fake couple stood outside the theater, waiting for Itachi's little brother. They were fine with not acting couplish at first, but soon they started to see fellow students walking along the strip the movies were on. Their hands were interlocked once they saw some of the Fangirlies walking around, including the boyish blond from the day before. She was with one of the group's stalkee's, Sasori, who Itachi had phoned to warn. Itachi took a closer look and realized that the blond was actually another boy. 'Sasori, too, huh?' he thought. 'How many gays were out there?'<p>

A small Itachi look alike trotted up to the two with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He gaped at the large, blue boy who stood with his brother. Kisame chuckled and ruffled the little boy's hair. Itachi spun his little brother around and pushed him towards a wall with movie posters plastered all over it.

"Excuse us," he called over his shoulder, "I need to talk to my brother for a moment."

Sasuke adjusted the bag. "What was that about, Itachi? And why is your hair down? You hate it down. Why is that guy—?"

"He thinks I'm a girl, okay?" he confessed, looking away. There was silence for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"Wow, I knew you were weird, but I didn't think you'd go that far for a date," his brother sniggered.

"The thing is, he's gay, too," Itachi said as he leaned against the wall. He received a curious look.

"Then why don't you just tell him about you?" he asked. The politician just shook his head in reply.

"It's fake and only for a week. What's the point?"

As they walked back toward Kisame, he told Sasuke what he had to call him and other necessary information to keep up his ruse. They all went to the ticket booth then, the jock having invited the middle-schooler along, and went inside to buy popcorn and take their seats. The movie they watched was an old one; the theater had a special showing of the classics once a week. Itachi rolled his eyes when the sharks with laser beams ate the Japanese man. It was so ridiculous, but that was what made the movie a classic comedy.

When the romance scene popped up, the raven couldn't help but look up at his date. The firm jaw, his soft looking lips, and smooth cheeks, all covered in blue, looked absolutely breathtaking. When Kisame turned his head ever so slightly, Itachi blushed and looked away towards his brother. Sasuke was making kissy faces and him and laughing silently. He was forced to pull his knees up and bury his tomato red face into them.

"I hope you don't think this is scary," Kisame whispered. The embarrassed teen shook his head rapidly.

"It's just…I don't feel well." To emphasize his point, he clutched his stomach and put on a pained look. A big, blue hand was placed on his forehead and his face flamed again.

"You definitely feel a bit warm. Maybe we should leave…"

He ushered Itachi out, apologizing to Sasuke. He assured them it was no problem, but before they left, he took Kisame aside.

"You should ask Ita—Ikamono some questions," Sasuke told him, "The answers will surprise you."

He didn't even allow the senior to reply, just handed the duffel to Kisame and walked towards home. The teen was left to mull this over as he hopped in his pick-up to drive Itachi back to his house. The raven started taking short breaths and his face flushed. 'I actually am sick' he thought. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase the heat that radiated from them. His companion cast him worried glances and pressed his foot down a little harder on the gas pedal. He just barely made the green light and sped down his street, the tires screeching as he turned into the driveway.

Yanking open the door, he bundled Itachi into his muscled arms, leaving the bag. Kisame fumbled for his house-key, his anxiety causing him to be clumsy. He finally found it in his back pocket and opened the front door. Very carefully, he laid his sick friend on the plush couch in his living room.

Itachi coughed violently into his hand and remembered something extremely important. He hadn't taken his pills that morning. He wiped the blood on his palm on his shirt and attempted to sit up, only to fall back against the armrest and convulsed. Kisame ran back into the room with his arms full of medicine to aid the raven. He dropped to his knees and sifted through the bottles for something effective.

"K-kisame," Itachi wheezed, "In my…b-bag. Sasuke sh…should've put a bottle in there."

The senior came back shortly with a small orange bottle filled with fingernail sized pills. He unscrewed the lid and tilted it into the poor boy's twitching, outstretched hand. The junior popped two into his mouth. A few moments passed and the convulsions slowly stopped, replaced by a heavy breathing. He still harbored a fever, but the immediate danger had passed. Kisame fell back on his butt, astonished.

"What just happened, Ikamono?" he asked, watching him with a wary eye.

Itachi curled into the fetal position. "I'm dying every second of the day. The only reason I keep myself alive is so that Sasuke isn't alone."

Kisame was silent. He watched the steady movement of Itachi's flat chest, wondering what secrets he had.

* * *

><p>Black eyes opened to see blue skin. 'Beautiful blue' he thought dumbly, staring at it for what seemed a very long time. Eventually, his eyes opened, too, and they gazed at each other. Questions burned to be asked and answers were yearned for.<p>

"What are you hiding?" Kisame murmured, adjusting himself on his parent's bed. He had brought the sleeping teen there so he could keep an eye on him more comfortably. Apparently, though, he had got a little too comfortable.

Itachi raised a hand up to his hair, sitting up as he did so. He braided it quickly, trying to keep his bangs in their usual style, and let him arms fall in his lap. Kisame's face flickered through a range of emotions, going from puzzlement, to recognition.

"You're…Itachi!" he exclaimed, getting up from the bed to stand near the window. The raven's hair freed itself and fell forward as he lowered his head. Tears spilled from his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, "You never gave me a chance to explain myself in the beginning and…I liked you! I wanted to help you, so I did."

"You…like me?" Kisame said, incredulous. The politician nodded, embarrassed. A few salty tears still leaked from his eyes. Hesitantly, a blue hand reached out and caressed the teen's pale cheek, wiping away the drops with his thumb. He put a knee up on the mattress to lean closer. Ever so slowly, he moved his face closer as the smaller boys eyes closed. Their lips touched softly and it quickly deepened. Kisame climbed on top of Itachi, never breaking the kiss. When they separated for air, both looked each other in the deep eyes.

"I think I like you, too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ Ah, finally! An update! __Now I have to figure out how to update it next time D: It'll probably be a while. My teachers like to pile a crapload of homework on me. Did I mention I go to an IB school? Look it up! In exchange for bettering my future, I have to give my freetime and happiness :D Yay me~! =3=_

_Remember to review. Thanks for reading!__~Michi_

_PS:Ita-chan is horrible at keeping secrets, ne?_


End file.
